


Voice Actor Confusion

by Shanejayell



Category: Bleach, Chobits, Code Geass, Hellsing, Lucky Star (Anime & Manga), 涼宮ハルヒ | Suzumiya Haruhi - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Everyone in the SOS Brigade becomes who they sound like!
Kudos: 6





	Voice Actor Confusion

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fanfiction, they all belong to the various companies that licence or create them.

Voice Actor Confusion

A Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya fanfiction

"This is very, very strange," Lelouche Lamperouge frowned, his violet eyes thoughtful as he took in the room he had appeared in. It looked like someone's idea of a storage room. There was a computer, a area for preparing hot drinks, a lot of books and other items scattered around. Lelouche frowned as he tried to recall how he got there, but it was all a blank. All he really knew was he felt a odd sense of belonging, standing there.

Without warning the door crashed open, a tall figure dressed in red looming in the doorway. A rediculous looking hat perched on his head, the rim shading his face as a red trenchcoat swirled around him, Orange sunglasses gleamed as he looked around, his expression thoughtful. "I know you," he addressed Lelouche, "but how...?"

"And I you, Alucard," Lelouch frowned as he adjusted his black uniform with gold trim, "but why do I have the urge to call you Kyon?"

"I don't know," Alucard swept the room with his gaze, not mentioning his own urge to call him Koizumi.

"Chi!" a voice said as a woman emerged from behind the devider where cosplay outfits were stored. Her blonde hair flowed down her back, tilting her head at them curiously as she paced towards them, her only clothes a simple dress.

"Well, well," Alucard noted admiringly, looking her over and feeling a very uncharacteristic pang of guilt.

"Yuki?" Lelouche blinked, knowing it was her and yet, also wasn't.

"Chi," she agreed, nodding slightly. She sighed as she went to a chair and sat down, picking up a book.

"Oh," the club room bounced open again as a pretty, orange haired woman raced in, giving them a cheery smile, "Sorry I'm late!" Orihime Inoue looked around at them, blinking innocently, "I guess the members of the SOS Brigade are all here."

"SOS Brigade?" Alucard frowned, feeling another uncharacteristic pang of caring for this girl, too. "Mikuru?" he asked, frowning.

For a moment Orihime looked like she was struggling with herself then the tan and white clad girl answered, "That's classified."

Lelouche looked at Orihime thoughtfully, "So we're a SOS brigade, are we?" He began to smile, "Maybe I can use it's power to help me OBLITERATE BRITANNIA!"

"Do you have to shout?" Alucard winced.

"Chi," she looked at him disapprovingly.

"Sorry," Lelouche looked sheepish, "habit."

"I wonder," Alucard murmured thoughtfully as he looked around at the others, "who leads this SOS Brigade?"

Everyone looked at each other questioningly. Orihime looked confused, "I should know this... but I don't."

"Chi, chi Chi?" she shrugged helplessly.

"It has to be someone formidable," Lelouche mused, "like my sister Cornelia or the Emperor himself, to form such a group."

Alucard gave a decidedly wolfish smile, "I hope it's someone as delectable as Integra is. That is the kind of leader I could... sink my teeth into."

Orihime gave both men somewhat nervous looks. "I hope it's someone nice," she said mildly, "like Rukia or Ichigo."

Just then the door banged open, a short, blue haired girl striding in. "Yo!" Konata Izumi waved cheerfully as she added, "What'd I miss?"

"EHHH?!" both Alucard and Lelouche yelped as Chi looked on calmly and Orihime blinked in astonishment.

Konata smiled up at them, "What did you expect, Haruhi Suzumiya?"

End... possibly.

Short mini fic, started out with the idea of replacing Kyon with Alucard, since they sound nearly EXACTLY alike. Then it occured to me it might be fun to do a few more voice actor switches and this 'spam fic' was born.

Konata Izumi as (Aya Hirano/Wendy Lee)

Alucard as Kyon (Crispin Freeman)

Lelouche Lamerouge as Isuki Koizumi (Johnny Bosch)

Chi as Yuki Nagato (Michelle Ruff)

Orihime Inoue as Mikuru Asahina (Stephanie Sheh)


End file.
